


Come Together

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Neither Duo nor Wufei have ever heard of the song by the Beatles. Their plea is for something rather more primal.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> Written for Dacia

Duo lay on his belly on the carpet in front of the TV, though it wasn't on. He wore nothing except his shorts, as he'd been on his way to the shower, but seemed to have forgotten. His braid was a little tangled; it ran down the channel of his bare spine, then dipped its end against his hip. Occasionally - absent-mindedly - he nudged it aside and scratched the skin underneath. He laughed -- he nodded to himself. When he finally spoke aloud, his voice was at its most low and sensual. "Ahh, you know? The book says sex can be a constantly rewarding experience. It just needs tolerance and a deep level of sensual understanding between partners."   
  
Wufei sat on the couch. He felt the slow crawl of skin under his pants that hinted suspiciously of that sensual understanding. The newspaper wavered in his hands and he straightened it briskly, trying to tune out his companion. He had dinner to cook -- some work to catch up on. The evening was too short to surrender to blatant curiosity.   
  
He surrendered.   
  
"What book is that?"   
  
"Twenty tips to hotter sex," mused Duo. His fingers stroked gently at the slim volume, covered in lurid red binding. His eyes scanned what must have been about chapter six. Wufei wondered if he were aware of the erotic way that his teeth caught up the tip of his tongue when he read.   
  
Knowing Duo, he probably did.   
  
"Why the hell should you think we need that?"   
  
There was the suspicion of a smirk at the corners of the braided man's mouth. "Research. Personal development. Blatant curiosity. Whatever. This chapter is particularly fascinating, Wufei."   
  
Wufei groaned, privately. But he had to ask. "Which chapter, Duo?"   
  
"On concurrent orgasm. On coming together. On --"   
  
"I know what it means!" snapped Wufei. The room felt too damned hot; seemed like the central heating had never been at a comfortable level, ever since Duo started coming round. "Sometimes we do, don't we?" He couldn't believe he was even having this conversation! Why should he feel the need to discuss -?   
  
In his thoughts, he answered his own question. His eyes raked over Duo, from the soft-haired skin at the nape of the man's neck down to the dip of his back, where the trail into his shorts promised destination at the tight curves of his ass cheeks.   
  
"Sure, sure we do," answered Duo. His tongue darted out and licked around his lips like they were dry. Now they were wet. Now Wufei couldn't take his eyes off them. The newspaper sagged in his grip, neglected now. "But there's nothing wrong with getting there more often, is there? I get too excited, I know -- I'm usually first. Can't hold it back! I just get that tingle up my thighs -- that feeling of rumbling thunder in my groin --"   
  
Your head goes back, thought Wufei. Your eyes close, but just half way. There's that certain kind of strangled gasp you give that tells me I've hit the spot just right...   
  
He clutched at the newspaper. Couldn't remember what they were meant to be having for supper.   
  
"That's just in the movies -- in fiction," he murmured. "I have a different reaction time from you, is all." He was amazed his voice still sounded calm. "I like to savour it..."   
  
Duo grinned now. He rolled over on to his back on the floor, so that he gazed up at his companion. He bent one leg and stretched it out to the side, as if he exercised a sleeping muscle. Wufei watched him, eyes never wavering. His bare torso... legs slim and long. The dark-haired man exhaled gently and moved on his seat -- he felt the joints of his shoulders pop quietly.   
  
"I like to savour it too, Wufei -- but quickly! You know?"   
  
Wufei laughed softly. "I know. Things are good as they are, Duo."   
  
"Can always be better..." mused Duo. Mischief was a glimmer reflected in his eyes.   
  
Wufei couldn't quite see how things _could_ , unless the day was suddenly going to start extending to 36 hours and neither of them ever had to go to work again. "Yes, Duo," was what he actually said. "I suspect so." He folded the newspaper with exaggerated care -- he thought he could feel Duo's eyes on his hands. His palms itched. He leant forward slightly, as if he poised himself.   
  
For fight or flight. Or...   
  
Duo's wide eyes looked up at him. Wufei wondered why he'd even bothered upgrading his TV when he had such other things to watch. The braided man was moving again, sinews stretching, muscles bunching. He rolled to be on his knees in front of Wufei's seated body. His hand slid almost carelessly into his shorts, and palmed the eager bulge therein. "It says you need to understand your partner's body," he murmured. Licked his lips. Began to stroke himself, slowly and deeply. "Understand the triggers -- the controls."   
  
Wufei watched the long-fingered hands inside the shorts; saw the swelling tip of Duo's cock ease its way out of the loosened waistband. It shone with moisture; it was blood red. Duo's fingertip brushed over the top. A slim, silvery trail followed its path.   
  
"You make me sound like a fucking Gundam," Wufei murmured. He wasn't aware that a mind numbed by lust could create such a coherent sentence.   
  
Duo's brows raised and he laughed, like he hadn't been aware of that, either. His gaze devoured the flush on his lover's face. "No, you're not like that at all," he murmured. _Far more spectacular; far more devastating; far more dangerous._   
  
His heart missed several, critical beats.   
  
Wufei wondered who was opening his pants; the hand looked suspiciously like his own. It shook, slightly. He heard the zip's teeth parting, one by one. His body shifted forward on the couch and he slid off on to his knees on the floor, facing Duo. Only a foot away. He could feel the heat from Duo's bobbing arousal like tendrils of desire at his groin.   
  
Duo was still laughing, his eyes beckoning. Though they were a little glazed, now.   
  
Supper could burn; newspapers could wrap themselves round garbage. Wufei's thoughts were as single-minded as they could ever be.   
  
"Fuck me..." whispered Duo.   
  
_Funny, that,_ thought Wufei. _Great minds thinking alike._   
  
"Ahh!" gasped Duo. " _Ahhh --_ " His head went back -- his eyelids grew heavy, exhausted by passion. His hand shuddered; his breath hitched.   
  
Wufei knew the signs. He wriggled forward on his knees. "Duo, I -"   
  
He was in time to take the man's weight as his hips bucked, his cock spasmed, and he shot the soft, hot, creamy seed out over his hand and belly. And carpet.   
  
" _Fuck..._ " groaned Duo, in between lurching pants of breath. There was sweat on his torso; beads of saliva at the corners of his mouth. He sank back down on to the floor as his shivering legs lost the battle to keep himself upright. "Too quick, too damned _quick!_ Guess I have a whole panel full of plump, tender little trigger buttons..."   
  
Wufei smiled down at the panting man, naked and post-orgasmic on his aforementioned carpet. Legs spread wide, shorts abandoned in a pool of sweaty cloth under the coffee table. Skin glowing like ripe soft fruit.   
  
"That's why I love flying in you," he whispered. He stretched Duo's legs almost reverently -- lifted them gracefully to his shoulders. The cum on Duo's stomach oozed gently into the dip of his navel and down into the crease of his groin.   
  
As he slid into his lover, Wufei sighed. His legs flexed; his back bowed slightly over the man beneath him.   
  
Duo sighed, too. They shifted together, finding their fit. Wufei sank deeper; exhaled. Gripped at Duo's thighs. Duo gasped, tensing his legs against Wufei's torso; straining his hips up to meet the thrusts. He grinned with pleasure. "Feel the need, Wufei? The need for _speed..._?"   
  
Now it was Wufei's turn to laugh. It made their bodies shiver together. "Not now. We fly at _my_ pace, now."   
  
He'd savour it all the more.   
  
*   
  
It was dark in the bedroom. Sheets were thrown aside, pillows were gripped in sweaty palms like comforters. An empty glass lay on the carpet where it'd been knocked off the nightstand. Two breaths panted from a shadowy meld of bodies on the bed.   
  
"The book says..." Duo's voice was breathless, even to his own ears. It amused him; but then everything did, tonight. "You must develop a technique that brings you both to the same point at once -- taking account of different reaction times."   
  
Wufei moaned softly; it might have been a plea. Duo ignored him, and shifted on the bed, their limbs untangling themselves, his silhouette obvious now, as his braid fell over his shoulder. He chuckled. He loved this mischief the best.   
  
"So technical development is what you're doing now...?" Wufei's voice was barely recognisable. Duo knew what _that_ was like; all warmth and moisture in your body fleeing southwards; a man's mouth left dangerously dry.   
  
"Yeah... " he grinned back. He was twisted in a lazy 69 against Wufei's body, side by side on the mattress, his head at the other man's groin, and his hands caressing the tight muscle of finely toned, dusky-skinned thighs. He breathed in the smell of his lover -- masculine sweat, and the creasing of fresh cotton sheets, and the sweetness of their earlier shower. Smooth skin; salty hairs. His mouth watered. His mouth sought refreshment. He leaned over hungrily, to lap and lick.   
  
Wufei groaned aloud.   
  
Duo mumbled through a mouthful of puckered skin and tickling hairs. "Oh, so you like that? Mouth at your balls -- licking the skin below --"   
  
_What's not to like?_ Wufei managed a grunt of pleasure.   
  
Duo smiled -- he knew that language. "You taste of excitement. Hot, sweet, luscious excitement." _Fucking gorgeous... relax... let it come..._ "New techniques not so bad, right?"   
  
But Wufei's moans turned to soft laughter again. "You think you're not enough excitement for me?" he murmured. "That I need _techniques_ as well?" His hand snaked out and gripped at Duo's hip. Fingers pressed into taut skin -- tugging ass cheeks so very gently apart. "Just your laugh -- your skin -- your smell..."   
  
Somewhere along the way he'd moved closer, too. He reached almost languidly to stroke at Duo's heavy, hanging cock. His mouth was wide and velvet-smooth and slid comfortably up around the shaft. Teeth grazed so very tentatively, yet with the insinuation of danger. The tip of his tongue teased at the oozing slit. Duo felt the shudder all the way up to his earlobes. Felt the slow burning coil in the pit of his belly.   
  
"Ahh!" gasped Duo. " _Ahhh --_ " His head went back -- his eyelids grew heavy, exhausted by passion. His mouth opened wide around his lapping action; his breath hitched.   
  
Wufei knew the signs. He tightened his lips around Duo's throbbing cock, and gained a mouthful of delight and completion. He swallowed carefully, initially resisting the urge to lick his lips. Then he surrendered to the urge. He enjoyed surrendering in the dark of the night.   
  
And he knew Duo liked the effect he had on him.   
  
Duo rolled back, panting. A trapped nerve flickered in his thigh; the muscles of his belly relaxed again. "Sorry," he grinned. Wufei told him he'd never met any other guy who could apologise so ingenuously for enjoying himself -- and also without any sincerity whatsoever. "Told you I have no self control."   
  
"So this was meant to be for me, right?" growled Wufei. His breath was still ragged. His flesh still ached. "But now I've got to lie in a wet patch and wait for you to get your breath back..."   
  
"Doesn't take long." Feral grin in the darkness; Duo's white teeth shining. Soft laughter. "Quickly spent, quickly recovered."   
  
He reached for Wufei even before the man could protest. Like he would. "Take account of different reaction times, it said. I'm even better when I've come."   
  
Wufei didn't argue. It was a familiar topic of conversation. His legs spread instinctively for questing fingers, slick with saliva, though his voice was wary. "I have to be in the mood for _that_ , Duo..."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"So maybe I'm not..."   
  
Duo rolled him over on to his stomach, and ran a hot, wet tongue down between his buttocks.   
  
_Maybe I am._   
  
"Do that thing again with your tongue," gasped Wufei. Duo's smile was damp and warm and erotic on his ass. The licking and stroking would have been unbearable if it had ever been intended as a form of military torture. When the fingers had stretched him and Duo's revived cock pressed impatiently at his entrance, he sank his head on to his hands and groaned his need.   
  
Duo eased his way in with a stupid smile of joy on his face -- the opportunity was never so frequent for him. He treasured the gift that his lover gave him. Wufei couldn't see his smile -- but Wufei always knew it was there.   
  
Lips touched at Wufei's back, kissing, cosseting. Duo's cock was clutched into a deep, hot embrace; his groin came up tight against Wufei's ass, the two sets of flesh slapping at each other with no care for the nonsensical sounds.   
  
It was music to Duo's ears. It all represented magic; thrill; delight; ecstasy; balm; care. Something more than care, perhaps.   
  
He loved it all, didn't he?   
  
He answered his own question, even as he reached a hand round to stroke at Wufei's frustration. To torment it no longer -- to slide it over that last slippery slope to completion. With his own slick, reverent palm.   
  
"Self control is much overrated," he whispered. Laughed! Sighed. He held Wufei as the man groaned and sputtered his climax over the crinkled sheets.   
  
So good as to be miraculous.   
  
He wondered to himself whether things _could_ be any better than this.   
  
The stupid smile wouldn't leave his face for some time.   
  
*   
  
Duo heard Wufei's voice through the steaming water. The man's shadow was behind the plastic curtain of the shower. He hadn't heard the bathroom door open.   
  
"You left the book open on the floor, Duo. It says we should find new, tantalising ways to stimulate each other. To enhance the response -- to vary the routine."   
  
_Routine,_ thought Duo. _Right... when was that, then?_ He smiled. He didn't think Wufei was looking for a reply.   
  
Wufei's voice came closer -- became sharper. "Duo, you're worrying me a little with this obsession. About the need to come together."   
  
_Huh?_ Duo flicked a lock of wet hair from his mouth and tried to recall the last time Wufei had woken this early. He liked his sleep. Duo would shower, then make the coffee and potter round until...   
  
Anyway. So today was different! He laughed, a morning-bright sound; a sound tempered by satisfied, sexual exhaustion. Full of optimism for another day with a man who matched his wit and enthusiasm -- and who was both intuitive and as hot as Hades in the sack.   
  
"Obsession?" He laughed; he turned up the heat. Wufei's words were mingled in with the pattering of the water. "I prefer to call it self improvement."   
  
The curtain twitched aside. Dusky, naked skin stepped in beside him. "I prefer to call it self inhibiting. It unsettles me."   
  
For the very first time in months, Duo considered that he may have been presumptuous. He may have misjudged his lover's tolerance. His teasing may not have been appreciated as such. He was cold within the heat; shocked that he may have damaged the most precious thing he had.   
  
He'd never expressed it aloud.   
  
"Guy could think you weren't satisfied," murmured Wufei. He was quickly soaked through. His head brushed against Duo's under the force of the water; he shook the excess water from his eyes. "Guy could think he wasn't enough for you."   
  
"I never meant --" Duo pushed long, thick locks of hair from his shoulders; struggled for the right words.   
  
"You never meant what, Duo?"   
  
Wufei's hand snatched suddenly at the hair at the nape of his neck; it tightened its grip. Duo's head was wrenched back. He opened his mouth to protest, then it was filled with a mixture of damp rivulets of water and his lover's tongue.   
  
"Don't you have an answer to hand?" murmured Wufei, words muffled around his kiss. His very _aggressive_ kiss.   
  
Duo only gasped. The thick, solid shaft of Wufei's good morning nudged against his thigh. Water ran along it, then spilled in happy cascades on to the floor of the stall. Duo's back was pressed against the tiling; Wufei had forced him there.   
  
"Anyway, I never meant _that_ unsettled!" grinned Wufei, drawing back for air, his voice back to its normal timbre. His chest heaved; his pupils were dilated. "Didn't worry you, did I?"   
  
Duo stared at his own mischief, grinning back at him from his lover's black pupils. The soft steam of the hot water misted his lashes. One of Wufei's hands still held tightly at his neck -- the other hand anchored itself at his waist. Wet droplets on Wufei's square chin shone with reflections from the overhead light. His dark hair clung to his long, slim neck; even blacker from the water. His lips hovered close to Duo's again, keening for another touch.   
  
"Bastard!"   
  
Wufei's eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"   
  
"Bastard. Supercilious, smug bastard. Trying to scare me; _deliberately_ to worry me."   
  
_Damned near worked._   
  
Wufei's eyes were glinting. His mouth pursed; the stream of water changed direction and ran down his cheek into the hollow of his neck. "Personal abuse is a cheap shot for you, Duo. So maybe you don't like to _vary your routine --_ "   
  
"Bastard!" Duo tried to wriggle from Wufei's grasp. Failed. "Manipulative bastard!"   
  
"Hey, _you're_ the one seeking to manipulate our sex life!" Wufei retaliated. " _You're_ the one comes too fast, too furious -- the one who has no self control!" His eyes were too dark for Duo to see the emotion there.   
  
Duo gasped in fury. "You're the one takes so long about it, dammit! What's a guy to do while he's waiting?"   
  
"Don't hear you complaining!"   
  
"Damned vocal chords have fallen asleep, that's why!"   
  
Wufei snarled. His body came up tight against Duo's, skin slick and damp. Two angry, confrontational egos; two wet, nude bodies. Shoulders tensed; water pooling on top lips, and down between long toes. Nipple to chest; knee to thigh.   
  
"You've gone too far this time, Duo!"   
  
Duo sneered, to hide his suddenly hammering heart. Wufei was very strong. _Too_ strong. Maybe he hadn't tried too hard to get free before; maybe he didn't have the choice now. "Back off, Wufei. There is such a thing as _too much_ self control, you know!"   
  
" _What?_ "   
  
"Perhaps you're afraid of spontaneity. Of losing control. Suddenly! Gloriously!"   
  
"You're saying I'm _scared_ of sex?" There was a dangerous tone to Wufei's voice. Rich; thick; incredulous.   
  
"It's just a different reaction time, is all," Duo echoed from an earlier conversation. It could have been taken as a mockery. Depends how sensitive someone was feeling.   
  
Wufei was a highly sensitive man.   
  
His hand ran suddenly, possessively along Duo's leg -- it slid down over his thigh to hook under the back of the other man's knee. He yanked at Duo's leg, tilting his hip up, and lifting that foot completely from the floor. He took a step forward and lodged his own hips between Duo's opened legs. They were chest to chest. His cock was very swollen; it slid greedily between the tops of Duo's thighs. Slippery as if it were covered in the soap they shared.   
  
Duo's eyes widened. "This is some kinda apology, is it?"   
  
" _You_ should be apologising to _me_ ," hissed Wufei. His eyes flared challenge.   
  
"You'll have to make me!" Duo knew he sounded arrogant. He was very aroused. From the pressure at his groin and the tension in Wufei's body, he knew that his lover was, too.   
  
_Well, well, well..._   
  
"Maybe I _will!_ " came Wufei's ragged words.   
  
His mouth was at Duo's neck, and his breath was loud -- it was dry and harsh, even amongst the dampness of the condensation. He wrenched Duo's free leg up further until the knee nudged at Wufei's hip. Then the dark-haired man bent his own legs slightly, guiding the tip of his cock up behind Duo's balls.   
  
" _Fuck!_ " hissed Duo. Shock or demand -- could have been either. He launched his hips out from the wall to ease the angle; one of his hands was flat against the tiles behind him, holding himself upright. His other hand gripped back at Wufei's neck.   
  
" _Do it!_ " he gasped.   
  
Wufei struggled to retain control over his head; Duo pulled hard at the silky wet locks. "But I don't hear you apologising, Duo," he groaned. The swollen crown of his erection brushed at Duo's entrance. It tormented the puckered skin; he could feel the muscles flexing, straining to receive.   
  
"That's because I won't be doing it any time soon," Duo ground out.   
  
_Fucking pride..._   
  
Whose thought was that?   
  
Wufei gave a guttural sound, flexed his knees, and his cock thrust up into Duo.   
  
They both cried out; they both gripped more tightly. Wufei made a growling sound in his throat; Duo whimpered. Then Wufei started to move his hips -- to draw a little way out and to thrust in again. The skin of Duo's back slid up the bare tiles of the wall, then back down again. His hair tangled in clumps across his shoulders; it was trapped against the wall and tugged at his scalp each time their bodies jerked together.   
  
"Now, then, Duo?" Wufei's mouth was at Duo's ear -- he bit, none too gently, at the lobe.   
  
"Patience is a virtue," gasped Duo. _Ouch!_   
  
"Pride is a sin," snapped Wufei. "You need to learn to admit when you're wrong." He gripped harder -- his rhythm picked up. Duo was pulled up on to his toes at every stroke. He wanted to reach down to touch his own aching cock, but needed his arms to hold himself in place.   
  
Then Wufei's right hand slid away from its anchor at Duo's hip. He reached round his lover's body to stroke at the damp buttock underneath, its muscles straining away from the wall as his cock moved inside Duo's ass. For one moment, his fingers traced its tight, spectacular sinews. And then he slapped it.   
  
He slapped Duo's ass.   
  
The sound was like a sharp handclap. Moisture sprayed lightly into the air from the blow. Duo yelped -- his flesh quivered under Wufei's hand. His hips jerked in surprise, slamming roughly against the other man's groin, sucking him in deeper.   
  
"What the fuck -?" He glared angrily into Wufei's eyes, but they didn't seem to be focussing too well. Water ran down the sides of his long, straight nose like unbidden tears. Duo wanted nothing more than to lick it away and see if it tasted salty.   
  
But he was too angry. Wasn't he?   
  
"Apologise..." hissed Wufei. "Admit you were wrong about me. Unfair..."   
  
Duo could feel the throb of Wufei's pulse against his neck; the man's heart racketing around his chest. Up inside him, his lover's cock had never felt so thick; so needy. "Never!" he snapped.   
  
Wufei slapped him again. On the other cheek. There was some irony in there, somewhere. Duo's flesh wobbled -- he sucked his complaint back against his tongue. He could feel the shiver of astonishment all the way into the pit of his groin.   
  
"Tantalising, Wufei?" he gasped. " _Stimulating?_ "   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Duo -- I'm still waiting -" Wufei groaned aloud, struggling to keep his voice clear, "- I'm still waiting to hear you say it --"   
  
Duo stared instead at the unadulterated passion on the other man's face. Had he ever seen Wufei so aroused? So agonised? So _desperate?_ His ass stung, but only slightly -- it was a game, not antagonism; he knew that. The trail of water soothed him; so did the taste and smell of Wufei -- the power inside the muscles that held him; the muscles that filled him. He started to laugh but bit off the strange sound. His own cock was crushed and caressed between their bellies; hot and swollen, with its nerves hurtling over its own Niagara Falls; he felt a rushing in his ears that had nothing whatsoever to do with water. "You're magnificent!" he whispered. "Do it, Wufei! Slap me again!"   
  
The water hissed; the hand lifted and struck. Duo's arms clutched in vain at tiles that were too smooth to give adequate purchase. His eyes watered gently. He felt Wufei's thrusts grow even stronger -- felt the shake of his lover's body against him, above him, _in_ him.   
  
Duo's eyelids started to tire. "Fuck, I'm coming, Wufei --"   
  
Wufei's own eyes were no more than half open. Duo couldn't let his head go back for fear of concussion on the shower wall, but he watched with fascination as _Wufei's_ dropped back instead, and the delicious mouth opened in a soundless gasp.   
  
" _Ahhh..._ "   
  
"Seems you are, too," Duo murmured, breathlessly.   
  
A joint cry rocked the small, enclosed room -- white knuckles gripped at flesh. Bruises sprang up gleefully under tight skin. Two bodies shuddered completion in delicious unison. Duo's back arched at a ridiculous angle; Wufei's knee cracked against the wall as he leant into his lover's body, impaling him.   
  
The water slid down panting, heaving skin, washing away sweat and semen with soft, gurgling whispers.   
  
*   
  
Wufei's voice returned first. He let himself slide out of Duo, letting down the other man's leg; peeling his fingers from Duo's flushed skin. "Fear of spontaneity, you said."   
  
"Huh?" Duo's eyes were half hidden under a curtain of damp, snagged hair.   
  
"You said I was scared of it. Losing control. Gloriously, you said."   
  
"Pretty much, yeah." Duo chuckled softly. Couldn't remember why he'd been angry in the first place. "You did that pretty well, Wufei. Proving me wrong."   
  
"Apologise?"   
  
"Unconditionally," sighed Duo.   
  
_A very, very magnificent man..._   
  
"Me too," murmured Wufei. He scraped back his hair, exposing his broad forehead. His eyes still looked dazed. "Guess I just got to thinking about what that fucking book said --"   
  
"Don't talk about it," said Duo, quickly. _Damned thing would make excellent shredding._   
  
"Losing control - gloriously..." Wufei repeated, wonderingly. His mind was on other things; other fantasies, maybe. He dipped a finger in the remaining puddle of Duo's cum on his belly. He smirked. "Messily, too."   
  
Duo felt his own souvenir, trickling down his inner thigh. Another thing to treasure. "Yeah," he smiled. He stretched over Wufei's shoulder and flipped the shower off. The sudden cessation of the water brought a pregnant silence to the hot, still room. He reached a tentative hand to Wufei's throat and stroked at the shaking pulse there. Most uncharacteristic -- he knew he didn't often do tentative.   
  
"Like I could care less," he murmured.   
  
*   
  
They were back together at supper time; Duo had a couple of days off. Wufei had cooked this time. Duo had eaten, and complimented. Wufei had watched him with some fascination.   
  
They were fairly quiet all evening -- but their eyes talked about it all, every time they caught each other's glance.   
  
They'd gone to bed with little more than a caress. A possessive one.   
  
Wufei's voice was wary in the darkness. "I'm magnificent, eh?"   
  
Duo smirked. He didn't turn round to face the other body slumbering beside him in the bed. "Just pillow talk, Wufei. Shower talk, rather."   
  
The bed shook gently with Wufei's silent laughter.   
  
"We should come together more often, Duo."   
  
There was a soft murmur of agreement.   
  
Neither of them said any more. Both of them knew they were talking about something more than just sexual climax.   
  
Both were excited about things between them -- in a sleepy, muscle-strained, 'don't need to discuss it to death now' way.   
  
Just the coming together.   
  
It would be a constantly rewarding experience.   
  
End


End file.
